


Almost

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Prompt Fic, seriously angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 12: Write a story that captures the sadness of the word: "almost."An alternate of Loras's trial.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 12





	Almost

“Renly was almost king. We almost won him the throne. We almost did it. Renly was my king, will always be my king. We almost got everyone else to see it. We were almost free. If Renly had taken the iron throne he would have made us legal. We were almost able to be open”

“Did you lie with Renly Baratheon?”

“Renly would have been the best king to ever sit on the throne and the people would have celebrated him for centuries. We almost did it. We almost did a lot of things we never got to accomplish. He didn't ask for any of it! Robert is the one that usurped the throne and thrust Renly into his world of backroom politics when he put him on the council. Renly just wanted what was his right! And the throne was his right! He almost had it! Stannis took it from him! From us!” Loras was yelling now. All his anger finally reached the boiling point.

“Did you lie with Rennly Baratheon?!”

“I did! And I’m not ashamed! I got a chance to be with my true love if even for a little while! How many people in this world can say that?! We almost got to be together for real, out in the world. If Renly had won we could have done it! And Stannis knew we would win! He knew he was gonna lose and killed Renly with dark magic because of it! Put him on trial, not me! I loved Renly and I would have done anything for him! I should have been in the room but I wasn’t and I have to live with that everyday. It tears me up until I’m almost at my breaking point! And now I’ve reached it. I don’t care what you do to me because when it’s over, and I’m dead, at least I’ll be with him again. I will never renounce Renly! He doesn’t deserve that. So do your worst! Torture me, kill me, I don’t care!”

“Ser Loras Tyrell, you have pleaded guilty to the charges! According to our laws you shall be executed at dawn. Take the prisoner away!”

“I will die free! I will die knowing I’m returning to my love! You are giving me the one thing I want in carrying out my punishment!” Loras yelled as he was dragged out of the hall.

When he was returned to his cell and left alone, the tears started to fall. Memories of his time with Renly running through his head, along with the pain of losing him. They had almost been free. Then Renly was taken from him. Loras should have died with Renly. He should have been there. Renly had died while they were in the middle of an argument. They never got to make up. They never got to say goodbye. Renly died thinking Loras was mad at him. At least now he would see him again in death, and they wouldn’t have to hide.

The next morning Loras was walked into the courtyard, his head held high and his eyes defiant. He didn’t struggle as he was pushed to his knees and his head put on a block.

“Any last words, Loras Tyrell?”

“Renly Baratheon is the one true king, and we were in love. You can’t take that love from me, even when you take my head. We almost took a kingdom, we can handle death”

Loras Tyrell was beheaded at dawn. Onlookers would say he died with a smile on his face, and a light in eyes that hadn’t been there since Lord Renly was killed. Centuries later when historians found the records of his trial and execution, he was added into history textbooks as part of the history of gay rights. He was granted a posthumous pardon in 2005, centuries after his death, due to the charges he was convicted of no longer being illegal. Statues were built to honor him and Lord Renly, and their story is told as one of the great tragic love stories alongside Romeo and Juliet. It’s one of the most performed plays of modern times, and known by all. Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon are symbols of the modern lgbtq+ movement. They are the couple that almost was. And they will never be forgotten.


End file.
